Una vida muy larga
by Rebeldemanicatwilight
Summary: Los cullen encuentran en el bosque a una bebe de ojos chocolates... EDxBe es mi primer fic asi largo qe ago... MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

ALICE POV

Era un día soleado de estos de que no se puede salir para que los humanos no nos vieran. Estaba sentada en el salón leyendo una revista aunque no la prestaba atención con Esme y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmet estaban en el garaje arreglando el coche y haciendo cualquier guarreria. Edward estaba amargado escuchando música en su cuarto como un viejo verde

Eh! Te oí!

Lo siento hermanito es la verdad!

Grrr

Carlisle estaba en su estudio mirando unos informes. Y yo intentando que me llegaran unas visiones para la nueva temporada de ropa de primavera, cuando de repente una visión inesperada me asalta.

_Una mujer corriendo por el bosque con una manta entre los brazos, dejando a la manta entre unos helechos y escapando de lo que sea esa cosa… Rápidamente me llega otra visión de la misma mujer siendo atacado por un vampiro que bebía su sangre… ese vampiro de ojos rojos buscando a la manta… y el último fogonazo apareciendo la manta con una niñita de aproximadamente cinco meses…._

Cuando me desperté se me callo la revista de moda que tenia en las manos sobresaltando a mi esposo Jasper, mi madre Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet… Edward bajo corriendo, me miro al tiempo que leía mi mente… y salió corriendo tras de mi antes de comunicar a los demás lo que pasaba.

En el bosque Edward y yo íbamos a la par aunque él con un poco más de velocidad porque es el más rápido de la familia. Yo hoy corría más rápido de lo usual... debee ser por la preocupacion de que le pasara algo a mi pequeña hermanita.

En esto Edward me sobresaltó cuando cogió una velocidad tremenda.

Rápidamente deje de respirar porque había olido el olor a sangre…


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando Alice estaba teniendo la visión yo la vi en su cabeza y baje corriendo para ver lo que pasaba… yo la vi en su cabeza y baje corriendo para ver lo que pasaba ...

Rápidamente cuando Alice reacciono fui tras de ella después de comunicarles a mi familia lo que sucedía…

La duende y yo íbamos a la par corriendo aunque yo un poco más rápido, porque tenía más velocidad que el resto de mi familia.

De repente una corriente de aire me trajo el olor a la sangre humana más apetecible que había olido en mis ciento dos años de vida (si se le puede llamar así)

Me adelante tanto que deje atrás a Alice en 10 segundos…

Al final el olor de fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que localice quien era el ser que desprendía ese olor… y me puse en posición de ataque

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando Edward nos comunico que un vampiro iba a atacar a una niña no más de cinco meses dejamos todo lo que estábamos haciendo y les seguimos…

En esto que nos llega el olor a la sangre y rápidamente dejamos de respirar todos e ir a calmar un poco a Jasper

**EMMETT POV**

No podía entender como un vampiro iba a hacer daño a una niña de no más de cinco meses… Salí rápidamente junto con mi familia cuando un olor a sangre me llega… mierda Jasper….

**JASPER POV**

No tengo que salir a ayudar a mi esposa… cuando a salido de la casa a salido muy preocupa…

_SANGRE… SANGRE…_

* * *

**HOLAAA… BUENO AQUÍ VIENE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA… **

**¿Qué pasara con Edward y jasper??**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros ****Reviews**

**miadharu28**: me alegro que te guste =)

**lamy-is-86:** ya ya me di cuenta… pero yaa he subido el dos!! Jejej,, intentare hacer los capítulos más largos pero esque no tengo mucha imaginación… ya cuando coja más practica en esto (que soy nueva xD) are los caps más largos.. ok??

**Cullen-21-gladys:** asiiaas… ya staa arreglado el capi…me alegro que te gustee!!

**Patrii-: **ya estaa el 2º capituuloo =)

**marihl**: aquii la tienees

**flexer**: =) 


	3. Nota autora leerlo porfavor

Hola chics.. Siento el retraso pero por más que intento escribir… no lo consigo…

He escrito miles de capítulos siguientes pero no me gusta como quedan entonces los borro, es como que me bloqueo… creo que me seguís no?

Odio lo odio que haga esto, no quiero dejar abandonada la historia…

…tengo una idea… que alomejor no les parece bien.. o si!

alguien me puede AYUDAR, dar ideas de cómo puede continuar y si alguna vez me bloqueo pues no se escribir lo que sigue. es un poco de tener cara pero si no no continuuo la historia.

Que les parece?

Lo siento de verdad si hubiese sabido esto no habría subido la historia pero pensaba que iba a poder y no lo he hecho. Lo siento de veras.

Graciias por todo el apoyo y todos los review y alertas que me habeis mandado =)

Dejenme sus comentarios!

Graciias de verdad y lo siento otra vez!

Los quiere..

BeeaauuXiiCullenSwan!


	4. Chapter 3

ALICE POV.

No lo entendí. Todos estábamos sin respirar, como es posible que una bebe nos produzca esto. Me decidí, quedaba poco tiempo, Jasper iba a saltar dentro de unos minutos, según había visto en mi visión, después de iba a arrepentir. Intente ponerme en comunicación con Edward a ver si me oía y no pensaba en la sangre para que reaccionara y me ayudara porque la bebe estaba perdiendo sangre

_Edward, Edward reacciona, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Si es solo una bebe de cinco meses, ¿pensamos beber su sangre? _

Vi a Edward relajar su cuerpo y como dudaba de lo que tenía que hacer pero al final se decidió para que Rosalie y yo fuéramos y cogiéramos a la bebe.

Cuando nos acercamos a ella el olor era más fuerte pero nos controlamos porque ya considerábamos a esta bebe nuestra hermanita. Cuando la vi, vi que era preciosa: tenía unos ojos chocolates preciosos, la carita redondita con los mofletes sonrojados. Estaba con las ropas rotas y con una manta azul tapándola.

En la manta vi una etiqueta que ponía: _Isabella Swan._

Rosalie cogió a Bella porque a partir de ahora la voy a llamar Bella ya que Isabella me parece muy de anciano y encima me gustaba más. Rosalie agarro fuertemente a Bella para evitar que se cayera por el camino y fuimos para casa dejando a mi Jazz y a los demás que ya se habían ido al bosque a tranquilizar un poco a Jasper, aunque bueno, Edward también tiene que cazar algo ya que se tiene que preparar para la reunión familiar.

Cuando llegamos a casa Carlisle y Esme nos estaban esperando en la puerta. Esme se tensó y dejo de respirar y Rosalie le dio a Carlisle a Bella para que le curara los dos cortes que tenía: uno en el bracito y otro en la pierna. Le acompañe arriba y se puso manos a la obra mientras yo le contaba lo sucedido, ya que había que tomar una decisión y él era el que más voto tenia.

EDWARD POV.

Estaba disfrutando de ese maravilloso olor cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Jasper estaba a punto de saltar a esa bebe, cuando Alice se comunico conmigo a través de la mente: _Edward, Edward reacciona, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Si es solo una bebe de cinco meses, ¿pensamos beber su sangre? _

Llevaba razón ¿cómo podía haber pensado en atacar a esta bebe? Vale si su sangre me llamaba aún y quería matarla pero no podía ser tal monstruo. Así que deje de respirar y fui a tranquilizar a Jasper, Emmett estaba alerta por si yo hacia algo indebido. Nos fuimos a cazar algo, ya que en casa nos esperaba ese maldito olor, y antes de que todo esto pasara ya estaba Alice preocupada por lo que le iba a pasar a su "hermanita" al igual que Emmett que en este momento estaba preocupado por lo que iba a suceder ya que había notado a Rosalie muy contenta y sabia que Rosalie ya quería a la bebe como una propia hija.

Pasaron dos horas y decidimos volver a la casa y a empezar a mentalizarnos de lo que iba a suceder.

Alice y Rosalie nos esperaban fuera de casa.

Alice se fue a consolar a Jasper y Rose a su Emmett. Oia a mi madre estar arriba con la bebe junto con Carlisle.

Alice se acerco a mi y me dijo muy muy seria.

-Como hagas daño a la niña Edward Anthony Masen Cullen te mato. Y Rosalie está conmigo.

-ok alice no te preocupes, pero esque esa sangre me llama creo que oi hablar a Carlisle de ella, ella seria mi tua cantante, entonces cuando entre estate atenta a mis movimientos, porque no la quiero hacer daño pero nose si me voy a poder controlar.

-Ok no te preocupes hermano.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa y en ese momento deje de respirar…

**HOLAAAA. ¿QUÉ TAAL?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS QUE ME MANDASTEIS, TODAVÍA EL CAPÍTULO NO ME CONVENCE PERO HE DECIDIDO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA SI NO ME GUSTA ME ARRIESGO A SUBIRLO PORQUE YO SOY MUY PERFECCIONISTA Y QUIERO QUE TODO ESTE BIEN PERO ESTO NO SIEMPRE PUEDE SER ASÍ. **

**LES AGRADEZCO DE VERDAD QUE HAYAN ESPERADO CON PACIENCIA EL CAPÍTULO Y LES PIDO PERDÓN.**

**Y AHORA QUE PASARA… QUE HARA EDWARD Y JASPER? LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**ESTE DOMINGO ME VOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR EN ALGÚN TIEMPO. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.. GRACIAS **

**BEUXICULLENSWAN. **


	5. Chapter 4

EDWARD POV!

Entre en la casa y estaban ya todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor esperándonos. Arriba en la habitación de mis padres se encontraba la bebe, por lo que pude leer en el pensamiento de Esme se llamaba Bella. Esta ya la tenía mucho cariño y ya la consideraba su hija. Rosalie lo mismo, ella no pudo tener una hija y era todo lo que deseaba y ahora que la tenía a unos centímetros suya quería ser madre. Alice la consideraba ya su hermana a la que tenía que vestir y enseñarle trucos básicos de la moda… Emmett ya quería hacer de rabiar y jugar con ella... Carlisle solo por ver a su mujer feliz el haría todo aunque fuera enfrentarse a los Vulturis si algo salía mal; Jasper estaba inseguro de sí mismo, él era el más reciente en esta dieta y temía que sucediera que cuando la vimos por primera vez, aunque si lo tenía que hacer por su Alice lo haría. Y yo… en el fondo quería que se quedara porque no podía ir a ningún orfanato, pero me iba a negar ya que tenía miedo de matar a esa pobre criatura… solo por no poderme controlar!

Observe a Alice y ella me asintió con la cabeza… ella ya había avisado a los demás de la familia pero les dijo que no me sujetaran solo que se mantuvieran en posición alerta por si algo se salía fuera de control… tome una bocanada de aire y eso fue como si me pusieran una plancha sobre la garganta. Aunque hubiera cazado sentía que quería esa sangre YA! Pero mi parte humana me decía que no podía ser… tenía que vencer al monstruo si o si. Y lo logre.!

Ahora nos sentamos los siete alrededor de la mesa. Mi padre empezó hablando:

Estamos aquí reunidos, para hablar sobre si Bella se va a quedar aquí a vivir con nosotros. Sé que para algunos-dijo mirándome a mi- les va a ser un poco complicado si se queda, pero habrá que acostumbrarse. Mi voto es que si se quede.

Por supuesto que si se va a quedar. Yo ya la considero mi hija- dijo Esme.

Claro..! ya tengo ganas de ver como mi hermanita crece!- dijo el infantil de Emmett

Si!- Rosalie

Claro.. le tengo que comprar de todo.. chaquetas, faldas, pantalones, faldas, bufandas, zapatos, no podría ver a mi sister vistiendo de cualquier manera!

Si. Pero estar al pendiente de mi-dijo algo dudoso Jasper.- no sé si voy a ser capaz de estar de cerca. Mantenerme vigilado, por favor.

Por supuesto mi Jazz! Tranquilo no la vas a hacer nada.!- dijo la enana.

Todas las caras se giraron a mí, esperando mi respuesta. Alice ya tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Acepto.

Sorry por el retraso.. Aquí ya tenéis el cap.!

Espero que os guste.!

Mil gracias por los review.!

Los quiere!

BeuxiCullenSwan!


	6. Chapter 5

_- Acepto_

**EDWARD POV**

- Bien hijo, muchas gracias- dijo Carlisle- Ahora Alice encárgate de bueno… de la ropa y accesorios NECESARIOS para Bella, Jasper acompaña a tu esposa ya que es capaz de venirse con todo el centro comercial entero-todos nos reímos; cuando terminamos, Carlisle prosiguió- ¡ah! por cierto cuando volváis idos a cazar que ahora va a hacer más falta que nunca. Rosalie, Esme vosotras iros a cazar ahora y saciaros lo suficiente. Y nosotros- dijo mirándonos a Emmett y a mí- nos quedaremos aquí en casa investigando y cuidando a Bella.

Cuando todos se fueron, cada uno se puso a hacer nuestras labores:

Mi padre se fue a revisar a la niña y como su despacho estaba al lado de su habitación, había una puerta para acceder y así mientras buscaba información vigilaba a la niña.

Mi hermano se había puesto en la televisión las noticias para ver si salía algo.

¿Y yo que estaba haciendo? Volviéndome loco. No aguantaba más esa sangre estaba llamando al monstruo, pero mi yo autentico decía que NO podía hacerla nada que me tenía que tragar la ponzoña ya que había aceptado que Bella se quedara con nosotros para siempre, así que me tenía que acostumbrar a su olor.

A velocidad vampírica subí a mi habitación a por el portátil y baje al salón, me senté en el sofá con mi hermano el infantil. Pasaron los minutos buscando información y por ahora no veía nada. Estaba tenso y un gruñido se me escapo. Emmett me miro interrogante y al ver como estaba me dijo a través de sus pensamientos que saliera fuera que no me hiciera el macho a respirar aire fresco.

Fuera me subí a un árbol que estaba cerca de mi casa para ver el paisaje de la ciudad. Siempre subía allí cuando quería relajarme o estar solo.

A la media hora oí un llanto y leí el pensamiento de Carlisle que la trataba de serenar pero no se callaba. Emmett también estaba intentando que se calmara. De repente me vi yo con la niña en brazos. Cuando me di cuenta de mi reacción me quede asombrado y cuando mire a mi hermano y a mi padre vi que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ya que la niña al tomar contacto con mi piel ¡tachan! Dejo de llorar y se quedó mirándome con esos ojillos chocolates que mí tanto me gustaban… _espera Edward ¿he dicho me gustaban? ¿Desde cuándo me gustan los ojos de esta niña? _ Emmett y Carlisle volvieron a sus respectivas labores. Y Bella y yo nos seguimos mirando a los ojos, mientras yo la arrullaba y tatareaba una canción que me había venido a la mente, poquito a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Intente meterme en su mente pero no podía… que raro! (ya que cuando los bebes están dormidos puedo leerle la mente pero cuando están despiertos no, eso solo es hasta los seis meses) pero con ella no le podía leer la mente ni despierta ni dormida. Sí definitivamente muy raro. Nunca me había pasado así que lo voy a comentar a mi padre. La deje en la cuna y baje las escaleras ya que Carlisle se había ido al salón con su portátil a ver si se podía meter en el historial de los padres de Bella (no sabíamos cómo se llamaban, pero como Bella era Isabella Swan sus padres se apellidaban así, me imagino) y me querido hermanito estaba "metido" en las noticias. Al parecer notaron mi presencia ya que cuando baje se giraron.

- ¿Qué tal estás Eddie?- me preguntó mi querido hermano

- Te he dicho que no me llames Eddie y por favor deja de pensar en esas cosas. Estoy bien.

- Pues no me leas la mente!- protesto mi hermano

- Buah!- dios que pesadito es alguna veces, me puse el dedo en la nariz para serenarme- Carlisle yo quería hablar contigo

- Tú me dirás hijo- me dijo Carlisle

- Pues verás… m... cuando me he quedado con Bella y se ha quedado dormida, le he intentado leer la mente pero no he podido.

- ¿Pero… eso no era con ningún bebe hasta que cumpliera los seis meses?- me preguntó Carlisle.

- No. Puedo leerles la mente cuando están dormidos cuando están despiertos no.

- Mmm… Curioso… bueno Edward tú tampoco te preocupes ya que todavía es pequeña y alomejor es por eso…

- Ok!- después de quedarme parado pensando que iba a hacer decidí que me subía a verla dormir ya que me encantara- me subo a vigilarla.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal lo llevas? Tu hermano me ha dicho que has tenido que salir porque estabas tenso. ¿ya no te arde tanto la garganta? Tendrás que ir a cazar a menudo al igual que Jasper ya que vosotros sois los más peligrosos para ella.- dijo preocupado Carlisle.

- Sí, me arde mucho la garganta pero no puedo hacerla daño padre, es muy importante para todos vosotros y para mí también y porque su sangre sea la más deliciosa que he olido no puedo hacerla nada, sería imperdonable.

- Está bien hijo, ten cuidado.

Y así abandone el salón, para ver dormir durante unas horas a una personita que se ha convertido en unas horas lo más importante en nuestras vidas…

* * *

**Holaaa! Lo siento por mi tardanza pero es que con todos los estudios. No prometo actualizar muy seguido pero pienso terminar este fic =P por eso no os preocupéis! ¿Os ha gustado? **

**Mandadme un comentario con vuestras opiniones por favor. Quiero más**** reviews**** ya que tengo muy poquitos! **

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Con amor.**

**BeuxiCullenSwan.**


	7. Lo siento

Chics, lamento esta nota, pero quiero que sepáis que abandono este fic.

Lo siento mucho pero es que de verdad no se me ocurren más ideas o bueno si tengo muchas pero no sé como plasmarlas aquí… mi idea era algo fantasiosa, cuando pasasen los años Bella descubriría que es una sirena pero una sirena algo peculiar… soy fan de H2O just add wáter y bueno las de la serie cuando tocan el agua se convierten no?

Pues bella como al vivir en Forks no podría salir en la vida solo convertirse cuando el agua le mojaran en dos sitios a la vez: una cicatriz que tiene en el muslo de la pierna derecha y una manchita en el cuello... eso lo tiene desde pequeña pero sus poderes no se manifiestan hasta la edad de tres años…

Chicos como ya no la voy a continuar, alguien se compromete a escribirla y con la poca idea que he dado seguir escribiéndola… me da una lástima dejarla pero he escrito y no sé cómo hacerlo… estoy pasando por una situación algo extraña y lo único que escribo son cosas pesimistas, tristes… como mi estado de ánimo actual y eso no quiero plasmarlo en este fic…

Si quieren seguirla enviarme vuestras ideas… si ay más de una habrá que hacer una selección...

Muchas Gracias! Y lo siento mucho… no hubiera empezado esta historia de haber sabido esto….

Lo siento!

Los Quiere!

BeuxiCullenSwan.


End file.
